Let Me Drown In You
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: When the Other Side collapses, Kol gets sent to a parallel world. Who he meets may just be the best thing to happen to him, or the worst. [Kol/Kai pairing]


Disclaimer: I don't belong anything.

Pairings: Kol/Kai

* * *

'My _brother_ is over there.'

The witch frowned, her eyes dropping to the book in front of her. With an almost reluctant sigh, she lifted her gaze to the Hybrid towering over her and shook her head. 'His body is destroyed, there's no way to bring him back. I'm _sorry.'_

 _'_ Sorry isn't good enough!' Klaus hissed, his hands curled into fists. 'My brother is stuck on the other side and it's collapsing! There has to be _something_ you can do?'

Clasping her hands together, the witch met the Original's gaze with determination. 'I can send him to a prison world, at least until we find a more... permanent solution.'

Klaus blinked. 'Prison world?'

'Some covens would send people to different dimensions, instead of killing them. It's like Earth, but the same day or week loops over and over again, and they're totally alone. Hence the term 'prison world'.'

'Would he be alone?'

The witch slowly shook her head. 'No.'

'You want to send my brother to spend eternity with some whacko?' Klaus growled, almost convinced he heard incorrectly.

'Not for eternity, no. And he's an Original, isn't he? I doubt anyone would be a threat to him.' She paused for a moment before continuing. 'This is his only choice right now, and you're running out of time.'

With a small growl, the Hybrid nodded. 'Fine. Do it.'

* * *

All Kol remembered was a flash of white light and then... nothing.

Half convinced that he had finally passed on, he stayed in this position on the floor, unwilling to see where he had finally ended up. 'If there's people with halos floating around, I'm going to scream.' He muttered to himself.

'If you think you're in Heaven, buddy, you're going to be _seriously_ disappointed.'

Kol's eyes snapped open. Staring down at him was a dark haired, cocky looking man. He looked in his twenties, give or take a few years, and the smile on his face unnerved the Original.

Pushing himself to his feet, Kol took in his surroundings for the first time. He certainly _wasn't_ in Heaven, though where he was he couldn't be sure. It looked just like the Other Side, but brighter and... quieter.

Turning towards the guy again, he allowed his gaze to wander over the other man's body, finding nothing to give him any clues. Eventually, he spoke up. 'Where am I?'

'Hell.' The man said, still grinning in his creepy way. 'Or my version of Hell, anyway.'

Rolling his eyes, Kol turned away and started walking. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere had to be better than here with this creeper. Hearing footsteps behind him, he growled. 'Quit following me.'

'Not a chance, buddy, you're the first person I've seen in like twenty years.'

This made the Original stop. Spinning around, he narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean by that? Where is everyone?'

The guy chuckled, tilting his head to one side. He eyed Kol with an amused smile before saying. 'Back in the _real_ world, I suppose.'

'Real? - Never mind.' Waving a dismissive hand, he began walking again, more confused than ever. First he was on the Other Side, he could remember that much. Then there was the light and now, this... Whatever _this_ is.

'I'm being serious,' The guy continued, falling into step beside him. 'You're in my prison world. I'm Kai, by the way. Kai Parker.'

'You say that like I'm supposed to know who you are.' The Original said with a snort, side eyeing the other male.

'Well, if you were a witch, you would know who I am.'

'I'm not a witch.' Kol replied bluntly, hoping to shut the other guy up.

'Then what are you?' Kai asked, completely oblivious to the Original's irritation.

'I am, or was, a vampire. I'm dead now, happy?' Rounding on the other man, he folded his arms across his chest. 'Can you go away, please? I need to find a way out of here and go strangle my brother.'

'That sounds like my sort of thing and all, but there's no way out of here. Sorry, Pumpkin.'

Kol growled, 'So I'm stuck here forever with _you?_ This is worse than the Other Side.' Dragging a hand down his face, he slumped against a nearby tree.

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Kai pouted, poking the other man's cheek.

Swatting him away as though he were nothing more than a fly, the Original straightened up again, determined to break free from this place _today. '_ Tell me everything. Why are you here? How long have you been here? Everything _useful!_ I need to know.'

Flopping down onto the grass, Kai grabbed a stick and began attacking the floor with it. 'Well, I'm here because I killed my siblings.' The casual way he said this made Kol frown. Sure, he hated his _own_ siblings sometimes, but he would never kill them. Not permanently, anyway. 'My father sent me here because he didn't have the balls to kill me.'

'And why did you kill your siblings?'

Kai shrugged, 'They made fun of me... Because I'm different.'

'That's messed up but continue.'

'Why's it messed up?' Tilting his head to one side, Kai squinted at the Original.

Sliding down the tree to sit at the trunk, Kol stole the stick from the other man and threw it away. 'My brother can turn into a wolf... But we didn't make fun of him because he was a freak. Well, not much anyway. And he didn't kill _us_ for him being different.'

'When you're shunned by your entire family because you can't do magic properly, it makes you lash out. I was angry, I wanted to hurt my parents for calling me an abomination. So I did.'

'What do you mean with 'can't do magic properly'?' The Original asked, only mildly interested. He wanted to get out, not play therapist to this idiot, yet he needed to find out all the information he could if he was going to achieve that.

'Why should I tell you?' Kai replied bluntly.

'Because I'm the only person around here who's prepared to listen?'

Sighing loudly, the other male raked a hand through his hair. 'Okay, fine. But you better get comfy as it's a long story.'


End file.
